Pirate Malfoy
by solarbear
Summary: After falling down a hole in the Forbidden Forest Draco Malfoy is sent to the One Piece world. In the fifth year he is forced back by his parents and Dumbledore, but he isn't alone. Challenge 91 from TheBlackSeaReaper.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Challenge 91 from the TheBlackSeaReaper and Sakura Lisel with a few changes I asked for from TheBlackSeaReaper.**

**I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter or the idea for the story.**

* * *

**Forbidden Forest**

11 year old Draco Malfoy was running for his dear life. He had just saw a shadowy figure drink dead Unicorn's blood. He ran at the site with the dog ,Fang, but lost him awhile ago. The others stayed _'Fools they'll probably die in this forest_' Draco thought.

He wouldn't really care if they died. He hated each and everyone them. Hagrid, Longbottem, Granger, Weasley, Potter. He wouldn't care if they all died, especially Potter. Draco hated Potter with every fiber of his being. But he also hated the others, they were ether blood traitors or mudbloods. His father had always told him those were the worst kind of wizards and that they all deserved to die. But the worst of the worst were Muggles, they were the reason why wizards had to stay in hiding.

'_They think their brave, but they're just being idiots'_ Draco thought '_The sooner I reach Hogwarts the sooner I'll' be safe.'_ with that thought Draco ran faster, but he didn't see an over grown root and trips on it he then falls on a hole that was covered with leaves. The hole was deep and had no end, Draco soon see's light and soon finds himself falling from the sky and landing in a ocean and the hole in the Forbidden Forest closed as if it never existed.

* * *

Harry got off of Firenze back, the others behind him.

"Thanks you for escorting us here, Firenze." Harry said.

"You're welcome, now I must take my leave." Firenze said as went back to the forest.

"He was nice." Hermione said.

"Yep, I hope he'll be okay." Harry said.

Hagrid was looking around for something, Fang by his side. "Have any of you seen Draco?" He asked.

"No, but I bet he's in the Slytherin common room relaxing or something." Ron replied. With that said everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep unaware of what happened to poor Draco.

Draco had washed ashore in some kind of island. His eyes slowly opened not used to the bright sunlight. After adjusting to the light Draco checked his surroundings and saw he was in a beach. _'Since when did Hogwarts have a beach?_' Draco thought. The only thing he remembered was falling in some kind of hole.

_'Did someone rescue me_?' Draco thought. He decided to go exploring the strange island and try to find a way back home or find some wizards who could help.

* * *

Dumbledore was in his office rubbing his head he had a splitting headache from the loud argument he had with young Draco's parents. Draco had been missing for over a week after his dentition and his parents demanded to know where he was and they blamed him for what happened to their son.

Dumbledore was also worried for the disappearance of young Draco as he was supposed to influence Harry to do great things and be a hero, but never imagined his plans for Harry would led to the disappearance and/or death of young Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**7 years later.**

In the Going Merry a pirate ship owned by the Straw Hat Pirates a small party was going on the kitchen. They were celebrating because they had just got another crew member their fifth one.

In the kitchen was a man with messy black hair, he wore a straw hat, a red vest, and short jeans. On his right was a man with green hair, white shirt, black pants and shoes, and carried three swords. Next to the green haired man was a red head, she had on a white shirt with blue stripes, a orange mini skirt, and high heels. Next to her was a man with long black hair, a long nose, a green bandana, and brown overalls. And lastly the new crew member. He had blond hair, he wore a green vest with a silver shirt underneath, had black pants on and shoes, and had a green cape on with the symbol of a silver snake.

They were the captain Monkey D. Luffy, the swordsman Roronoa Zoro, the navigator Nami, the sniper Ussop, and the new crew member the battle strategist Malfoy Draco respectfully. They each had bottles full of sake.

"To our new crew member Draco!" Luffy yelled and the crew started drinking the sake having the time of their lives.

* * *

**And that is the first chapter for "Pirate Malfoy". Sorry if it's a bit rushed and/or confusing, but I promise I'll make things clear in a few chapters. Also if anyone asks these are half of the changes I asked TheBlackSeaReaper I could make if anyone asks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and I can't believe how popular it's become.**

**I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter or the idea for the story.**

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates had just entered the New World after their battle in Fishman Island. When they entered the New World the sea was crazy and the weather was changing rapidly. Currently it's raining giant hail that was threatening to destroy the Thousand Sunny. 

Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy destroyed more hail coming to the Thousand Sunny. Franky and Brook started destroying the massive hail. While they were too busy destroying hail coming towards the grassy side of the Sunny no one saw the 10 pieces of hail coming towards the other side of the Sunny.

"Guys look some Hail is getting too close to the Sunny." Chopper said.

"It's getting too close we can't destroy it!" Ussop screamed.

Then a mysterious figure ran to the hail and destroyed it ,5 were destroyed by kicks, the other five destroyed by punches. The figure revealed its self as none other than Malfoy Draco the crews battle strategist.

"Way to go Draco-san." Brook said.

Draco smirked before saying "Thank me when this hail storm is over." Then Draco transformed into this wearied tiger human hybrid and ran up the mast with incredible speed, jumped, and destroyed some more hail. When he landed on the ground he looked at the other Straw Hats.

"Luffy destroy the hail in the middle of the ship. Sanji go to the left of the ship. Zoro stay where you are. Ussop help Luffy. Chopper help Zoro. Brook help Sanji. Franky, Nami try steering the ship out of the storm. Robin help them."

The Straw Hats did what Draco told them to do, after 15 minutes the hail storm stopped and was replaced with clear skis. All of them relaxed and took deep breaths.

2 minutes later Luffy yelled for food and everyone went to the kitchen to celebrate their entering to the New World. They were all having a good time and had sake cups in their hands. Draco looked at his sake, reflecting on his time in this world.

9 years ago when Draco entered this world he drifted ashore a unnamed island and met a man named Drake who took him in when he almost died by a giant bear. Drake took him to his house in a small town in the island, when he was living with Drake he treated him and the people of the island as if they were lower than him. Whenever he would do such things he would get hit in the head by Drake or get beaten up by the older kids and they would always say that we are equal and that we are all humans.

A couple months later he was attacked by the same bear, but was protected by Drake and the other villagers. Draco who was touched by this act changed his ways and treated the people of the village a lot kinder. When Draco started acting kinder Drake gave him a book about the pirate kings, Gold Roger's, crew the Roger Pirates and learned that a Malfoy ,his uncle Mark Malfoy who disappeared 27 years ago before Draco was born, came to this world and happened to have landed on the island and became friends with Drake and soon became Rogers crew member. He made a log of his adventures and when Roger died returned to the island and gave Drake the logbook he made about his adventures. He's dead now by marines.

When Draco started reading the book he was amazed by all the adventures his uncle had with the Roger Pirates. He also found out that his uncle was a battle strategist and was the crew's strategist. It also seemed that his uncle brought three of the Malfoy family prized positions to this world and hid them with the One Piece. After finishing the book Drake told Draco that he taught Mark everything he knew about battle strategies and offered to teach Draco to which he accepted.

In his 13 birthday Drake gave Draco the Neko-Neko no Mi (Cat-Cat fruit) model Tiger. 2 years before meeting the Straw Hats Drake died from an illness, but taught Draco everything he knew about battle strategies. When the Straw Hats arrived Luffy asked Draco to join as he thought he was cool. Draco declined, but when a pirate crew came to the island to steal all the treasure in the village Draco fought with Straw Hats to save the village. Draco soon joined after the fight.

After the Alabasta incident Draco told the Straw Hats about his magical heritage. Then after the Enies Lobby incident Draco got a bounty and was dubbed the 'Strategist of Evil' with a bounty of 78 million. After the crew got separated Draco landed on a war like island. It was a island where the people all were experts of war and strategies. Draco had spent learning the difficult art of war strategies and when he returned to the Straw Hats he was able to make strategies that could take down a army.

"Hey Draco is something wrong?" Ussop asked because Draco had stared into his cup of sake for a while.

"Oh just reflecting on my life." Draco replied and drank his sake.

By the time the party finished it was night time and everyone was asleep, everyone except Draco. He was currently looking up at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it Draco?" Robin said, "The type of night that makes you want to think. What are you thinking about?"

"My previous life and how happy I am to get away from it. Robin I'm glad being in this world away from the dark lord, away from this so called pureblood pride, and especially my family."

"Why would you be glad to get away from your family?"

"Robin if my family knew what I have been up to these last few years I would have been disowned and tortured on the spot. Not that my parents are evil or anything, but if it were my relatives then I would worry. Coming to this world and making friends like you guys have been the best years of my life. But if I had the chance to return to my world I would take it, but simply to say sorry to those I have wronged."

The ship was suddenly going through this thick fog and Draco couldn't help, but feel a sense of dread. "Robin quickly wake up Nami." Draco ordered a few seconds later the navigator appeared with a look of shock in her face when she saw the fog. She quickly woke up the rest of the crew and they were then working on trying to get out of the fog.

"Nami what's wrong with this fog, it's like its following us?" Luffy asked.

"That's because it is." Draco said, "This is no ordinary fog it's a magical one." With that said the fog disappeared and their surroundings changed. The Straw Hats were now looking at a large castle and Draco was trembling out of fear.

* * *

**So this is chapter 2. It's mostly telling about Draco's time in the One Piece world. I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading the last chapter.**

**I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter or the idea for the story.**

* * *

Each Straw Hat were in defensive positions except for Draco who had stopped trembling.

"Everyone we're safe. This the school I had told you about." Draco said in a calm voice.

"Wait this is Hogwarts the school you went to back as a kid." Ussop asked and Draco only nodded.

"Did you bring us here Draco?" Franky asked.

"No, I don't know any spell that can do this. Someone else probably did this." Draco answered as he glared at his former school.

"Okay if you say it's safe Draco then lets head there I see some land we can dock on." Nami said and ordered everyone to head to the school.

* * *

Dumbledore was in his office, wand out and with him were Draco's parents. Dumbledore had found a spell to bring Draco back and immediately told his parents about it. Dumbledore knew they would come because they were desperate to find their son and would believe anything. Dumbledore's reasons for doing this was just to make sure Harry was more careful when sneaking out. He had almost been caught 7 times and has to be very careful this year now that the Voldemort is back, that's why he's bringing Draco back so Harry can be more careful.

Dumbledore had expected Draco to be in the room, but he wasn't. His parents were angry.

"Dumbledore are you trying to make fools of us. You have no right to give us false hope." Lucius said.

The two Malfoys were about to leave when they heard someone shout, "AMAZING THIS PLACE IS SO BIG!". The three adults looked out the window and saw a pirate ship and its flags had the symbol of a scull wearing a straw hat. They saw ten people get off the ship.

Narcissa smirked. "Well it looks like you brought pirates here you old fool. This is your punishment for giving us false hope."

They then heard another shout. "Luffy don't yell! Are you trying to wake up all of Britain!" yelled another voice. When the Malfoys heard this they heard a voice of familiarity a voice they haven't heard for years, the voice of their son. They immediately left the office and went to the pirate ship with Dumbledore.

Luffy was on the ground a bump on his head from the Haki infused punch Draco gave him. Draco was about to head inside the castle to see if anyone was there. He then stopped when he heard someone ask, "Draco is that you?". Draco turned his head and saw his parents, two people he hadn't seen in 9 years. The two ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh Draco we thought we had lost you." Narcissa said tears forming in her eyes.

"Draco look at how much you've grown you, look just like me when I was at your age." Lucius said.

The Straw Hats looked at the scene in happiness. Draco had always told them how much he had missed his parents and seeing them reunited like this made them smile. The beautiful reunion was ended when Dumbledore came.

"Ah Draco is good to see you again." Dumbledore said.

Draco's eyes then turned very cold when he broke the hug to look at the old man. "Professor it's good to see you again as well, it's good to see that your still healthy." Draco lied, he really didn't like the old man.

Dumbledore took a very long look at the Straw Hats. "Draco who may be these people be."

"The Straw Hat Pirates. I'm part of their crew."

"I didn't know pirates still existed." Dumbledore said.

"They don't, when I was in the Forbidden Forest I fell down a hole which led me to a world full of pirates. When I first arrived to the world I tried searching for some wizards, but there weren't any. So I came to the conclusion that I was in another world. A world where wizards don't exist. I lived in that world for the last 9 years."

Draco's parents were shocked at what their son said. 9 years, their son was only gone for the last 4 years.

"Draco I think you are mistaken you've only been gone for the last 4 years." Lucius said.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes grew a little. "I believe young Draco here is telling the truth it. The time in the world Draco went to must be faster than the time here."

"Well that explains a lot." Draco said. "Anyways how did I get here?"

"You see Draco I casted a spell to bring you back to your family who have mist you very much."

"Really," Draco said not believing a word of what Dumbledore just said. "Well then Dumbledore take me back to the other world."

Narcissa was shocked. "But Draco why?"

"I have unfinished business in that world that needs to be complete."

"That's right I need to be the pirate king." Luffy said.

"You see Dumbledore I promised my captain that I would help him achieve his goal and I'm not going to let you stop him or me. And what you say is true about the time deference then I don't have much time to stay."

"Well I'm sorry Draco. but I don't know any spells that can take you back. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for awhile."

"What, then what are we supposed to do?" Draco asked

"Well you can continue your studies. You have a lot of work to catch up to." Dumbledore suggested.

"No, we will not let our son attend this school again." Lucius said.

"It's okay father I can handle it." Draco said. "Okay Dumbledore I'll take your offer, but certain conditions must be met."

"And what do you purpose."

"Simple stuff like I have no curfew. Also me and my crew have full access to the library and the restricted books. I want to know the location of each house dormitory and their passwords. Also my crew have access to all the chambers in Hogwarts. When attend school i will not be wearing any robes. No treating me like a child i am of age and i expect to be treated as an adult. Lastly if any of your students where to attack me or the crew we will attack them, but don't worry we won't kill them. Do you accept."

Dumbledore thought a little before saying, "I accept to your conditions."

"Good. Now if you don't mind I will like you to leave." Dumbledore left and Draco turned to his parents who were amazed by their sons negotiation skills. After one final hug his parents left.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter and sorry if it's a little rushed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading the last chapter.**

**I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter or the idea for the story.**

* * *

Draco had spent the summer catching up with his studies. All the while the Straw Hats were doing their own thing. Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper were exploring the castle. Nami mapping the area. Zoro and Sanji were fighting. Brook was playing. Frank was making new weapons. And Robin was reading in the library, trying to find a way back home as they didn't trust Dumbledore to keep his promise.

Also threw the summer Draco and the Straw Hats learned that they can no longer age and that time in their world has completely stopped. The reason they stopped aging is because when they entered the this world they had stopped aging and Draco whose body was used to the time of the other world had stopped aging as well.

The reason why time stopped in their world was because the two worlds are connected in a strange way. So when Dumbledore's spell was used to bring them here it tampered with time and stopped it in their world. So if they where to spend a certain time in the other world and if they returned to their world time would continue, but the wizard world time would stop until the time spent in that world was up and the time in both worlds would become normal again. Strangely enough the two worlds would create portals that would lead to the other world. Mark and Draco went through the portals so the time in their worlds stayed the same.

Draco had finished catching up in his studies and was about to go to Diagon Ally to get his supplies. With him were Nami and Sanji who were helping him get his supplies. Nami to help him get cheaper prices when he buys supplies and Sanji simply because Nami is going. They were taking a Portkey to get to Diagon Ally as Draco said that taking Floo Powder could be a little risky because you could end up anywhere if you don't say the destination correctly.

They went to the Great Hall and went to their Portkey which was a Pen that would take them to Diagon Ally and take them back to the Great Hall in one hour. Draco touched the Pen and the three were sent to the middle of the street. Sanji put the pen in the pockets of his pants.

"Okay first we have to go to the bank to get some money. Draco lead the way." Nami said a bit excitedly because Draco had told her how much money the bank held.

They went to Gringotts in a matter of seconds and entered. Nami and Sanji were amazed to see the inside of Gringotts as it looked rather beautiful and were also amazed to see all the goblins. Draco took Nami and Sanji to the Malfoy bank vault with the help of a goblin the second those doors opened reviling all the money Draco's family had, Nami's eyes turned into Beri signs. Draco had to hold her back from taking it all and told her that this isn't the currency in their world and it would be worthless when they got back home. Nami of course didn't listen and took all the money she could with a bag she had brought.

Nami got Sanji to carry the bag and Draco sighed at her wondering why Sanji put up with her. They first went to the wand shop to get a new wand for Draco as his old wand was broken by Luffy when he stepped on it accidently after Draco finish his studies. When Draco found out he told Luffy that he was planning to get a new wand as his old wand represented his old life and personality which he greatly hated.

They went to Ollivander's Wand Shop and when they arrived they were greeted by the kind face of Ollivander. That immediately changed when he looked at Draco.

"Ah Draco Malfoy I'm surprised to see you again. I thought you went missing." Ollivander said.

"I did, but I came back." Draco said with no emotion.

"I see, so what brings you here."

"I came to replace my wand, it's broken beyond repair and I need a new wand."

"What happened to your old wand?"

"My friend broke it and when I tried to fix it broke down even more."

"Oh okay." Ollivander said and went to get six wands out of some cabinets. Draco tested them, they all did nothing. Ollivander brought another six with similar results. This continued for the next 15miutes until Ollivander brought him 15 inch wand.

"This is wand made out of Cedar with a shrunken dragon tooth." Ollivander said proudly. "One of my prized wands."

"Dragon tooth." Draco said in awe. "It said to be one of the most rarest wand core's and superior to phoenix feathers. How did you get this."

Ollivander smiled. "My old friend got it and gave it to me."

Draco grinned a little and waved the wand and small sparks came out of it. "Looks like I found my wand."

"Indeed, they say that those with Cedar wood wands are people with great strength and loyalty."

Draco paid Ollivander for the wand and got out of the shop. They went to a broom shop to get a broom as Nami thought it would be a good thing to have when they got home because they could have bird's eye view of an island before going to it. They decided to get the Nimbus 2005 because it's the fastest broom on the market. After 10 minutes of arguing with the shop owner about the price Nami was able to lower the price to 10 Sickles.

"You know Nami you would make an excellent Slytherin. You have the right qualities. Your sneaky and deceitful. " Draco said with a smirk.

"Thanks for the complements Draco." Nami said.

Draco sighed a little before going to the book store to buy text books. After getting them a strange sense of déjà vu hit Draco, Nami was arguing with the shop owner about the price and was trying lower it to only 1 Gallon or less. This continued for over 15 minutes and was still going on Sanji had decided to look around the shop while Draco went outside. There he noticed a woman and a man caring heavy bags. The woman tripped and the bags were almost about to fall, but Draco ran up to them and grabbed all the bags before they fell while the man was able to stop the woman from hitting the ground.

"Are you okay Mrs." Draco said.

"Yes and thank you young man for catching our bags before they fell." the woman said.

The man looked at Draco and gave him a odd look. "By any chance are you Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, who's asking?" Draco said before looking at the man.

"My name is Arthur Weasley, we met when your father brought you to the ministry when you were 9." Arthur said.

"Oh I remember you. You were part of the muggle department. The one who tried to talk to my father about certain incidents."

"Yes that's me. I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you disappeared."

"Yes most of the people I've talked to recently have told me that."

"Well it's good to see that your back and.. older. Any way my son Ron has written about you."

"Has he now."

"Yes he has and to tell you the truth all the things he has written about you are starting to sound like lies. You seem like a rather nice young man, nothing of what he described a mean, dishonorable git." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Actually I was like that before, but after disappearing it helped me think a little about my life and changed my entire point of you of things. In fact I'm hopping of meeting with Ron and his friends in Hogwarts so I can say sorry for the way I acted before."

"Well good for you. You know Ron and the others are here you could say your apologies now if you want." Mrs. Weasley offered.

"No thank you, I'm in a hurry." with that Draco gave Mrs. Weasly her bags and went to the book shop.

Nami had finally stopped arguing with the store owner and lowered the price to one Gallon. Sanji had returned as it was almost time to go and after paying for the books the Portkey activated and they were sent back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**And that is chapter 4. Next chapter every student in Hogwarts meets the Straw Hats. How will Harry, Ron, and Hermione react when they see Draco. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading the last chapter.**

**I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter or the idea for the story.**

* * *

The Straw Hats were on their ship, preparing to go to the feast as Dumbledore asked them to were all in the kitchen having a small meeting. Draco was the only one standing as the others looked at him.

Draco cleared his throat. "Okay guys today we're are going to be introduced to the students of the school. Now be warned the Slytherins in this school are mostly pure-bloods and despise muggles. They will find ways to attack you as they see you as nothing, but scum so be careful."

"Draco your part of Slytherin and you don't treat us like scum." Chopper said.

"I know, but that's only because my time in your world has shown me that we are all equal. Moving on I have heard rumors that Voldemort has returned last year. Now all of you remember what I told you about him correct?" They all nodded. "My father is one of his subordinates so Voldemort will expect me to betray you and kill his greatest enemy. If I don't do so he might attack you guys himself or send someone else after you like my aunt. So again be careful.

"Also I know I should have told you guys earlier, but don't trust Dumbledore, he is a manipulative old man and will do anything to get his way. Lastly I was told by my father that a spy from the Ministry of Magic is here."

"Why?" Zoro interrupted.

"The director of the Ministry, Fudge, is trying to cover up the Voldemort story as he is afraid of all the havoc it would cause if that news got out. He is also afraid that Dumbledore will create a army to overthrow the Ministry. So he brought a spy there to keep watch."

"What an idiot." Zoro said.

"Yeah he is." Draco said with a small smirk, "Now let's go the students will come here very soon."

The pirate crew headed to the great hall and sat at the Slytherin table. Soon they could hear the chattering of a lot of kids and the students rushed in sitting in their respective house tables. The straw hats were amazed to see so many students. Most of the Slytherins looked at them in confusion, but they didn't pay attention. Draco was looking at the staff table trying to find the spy. His search was interrupted when the first years entered the Great Hall to get sorted.

When that was finished Dumbledore got up. "Hello everyone and welcome to another year or your first year at Hogwarts. Now I have good news, now as many of you may know one of our Slytherins went missing four to five years ago. That student was Draco Malfoy, but I'm happy to say that he has returned." Draco stood up and took a small bow as the Slytherins clapped.

In the Gryffindor table Harry, Ron, and Hermione had looks of shock in their faces as they couldn't believe the slime snake was back. As Draco sat back down and the clapping died down Dumbledore continued his speech. "Also the people sitting next to Draco are the Straw Hat, a pirate crew Draco joined during his disappearance." The Straw Hats didn't listen and simply ignored Dumbledore and the eyes that were staring at them. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "Finally I like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Um-" Dumbledore was cut off by Umbridge who started her speech.

When she finished the food appeared and the Great Hall was overflowed with the chattering of the students. Harry and his friends were taking amongst themselves.

"I can't believe Malfoy's back." Ron said in disgust.

"I know what you mean. I thought we saw the last of him back in the Forbidden Forest." Harry said.

"I know, I thought my mother was joking when she said Malfoy's back." Ron said.

"Oh come on Ron maybe he changed." Hermione said and the two boys looked at her.

"You're kidding Hermione, right?" Harry asked.

"No I'm not. I mean come on guys people change. Maybe he's a better person."

"Or maybe he's the same person he always was and that pirate crew is his new bodyguards." Ron said.

"Come on Ron maybe he's changed. Just look at him, sitting next to him are muggles, the Draco we knew would be disgusted to be near muggles, but look at him now he's having a normal conversation with them and he's smiling and laughing with them." Hermione said.

"Well Hermione did you think they might be wizards." Ron said.

"Oh come on Ron we all know that wizards don't dress like that." Hermione said in a matter of fact voice.

"Even if has changed that doesn't change the fact that he is the son of a death eater." Ron said and was about to eat some chicken before it mysteriously disappeared.

Hermione gave out a long sigh and didn't take to Ron for the rest of the feast. Draco heard the entire argument thanks to his sharp hearing and Robins power. He had a feeling the group may be of some trouble in the future. Draco turned his head to face Umbridge he didn't know who she was, but he was sure he heard that name before. It then hit Draco. He remembered who Umbridge was and he shivered. He feared for the life of Chopper and himself when they were around her.

Draco told the crew that he found the spy and pointed at Umbridge. The crew had mix reactions when they saw her. Luffy was surprisingly amazed, Chopper, Usopp, Zoro, Franky, and Brook were a little creped out by her appearance. Nami and Robin didn't really care. And Sanji slammed his head on the table repeatedly.

Draco you never told us that there were toad people in your world!" Luffy said in amazement before he was hit in the head by Nami.

"Luffy that's not a toad!" She said in annoyance.

"Why! I thought I was done with these things when I left that accursed island! Why do they keep fallowing me!" Sanji said as tears ran down his eyes.

"Sanji what on earth are you talking about?" Usopp asked.

"The spy. That ugly man is an okama!" Sanji said.

"Sanji that's a woman." Draco said.

"What?!" Sanji said in disbelief.

The Straw Hats decided to just continue their dinner. The feast soon ended and the Straw Hats were about to go to their ship, but were ambushed by Dumbledore.

"Professor may I help you?" Draco asked.

"I was just wandering if you were heading to the Slytherin dorm." Dumbledore said.

"No what made you think that?" Draco asked.

"I thought you would be staying in the Slytherin dorms so I moved all your belongings there." Dumbledore said.

"You what?! Who gave you the permission to do such a thing?!" Draco asked/yelled.

"Will I just thought you would like to sleep in your old dormitory and get recounted with your old friends." Dumbledore said.

Draco gave out a long sigh and left his crew and the old geezer and went to the Slytherin dormitories. After saying the password he went inside and went to his old room, unfortunately for him Crabbe and Goyle were still awake.

"Hey their Draco, it's been a long time." Goyle said.

"Yeah how have you been?" Crabbe asked.

"I'm doing fine guys. It's great to see you guys again after such a long time. How's everything going?" Malfoy said mustering up a fake smile.

"Things are a little rough." Goyle said.

"But we're still continuing to bully Potter and his friends." Crabbe said.

"Really, well good job." Malfoy said. He quickly took his stuff and went to the ship. He really didn't want to deal with the two buffoons known as Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Draco what took you so long?" Franky asked when Draco came to the ship.

"Oh nothing just met some old friends." Draco said and went to bed not wanting to tale anymore.

Mourning came and Draco woke up and went to the great hall to get his class schedule. When Draco entered the Great Hall the others soon came one by one and they all sat in the Slytherin table. Other students soon came and they were all staring at the Straw Hats. Draco soon got his schedule, he had the same classes as Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

It was time to go to class and Draco bid the Straw Hats ado. His first class was History of Magic which was just as boring as ever, but Draco stayed awake and took notes and made a mental note to bring Zoro here. When class was over Draco went to potions and saw Professor Snape, he gave the man a smile as he sat with his fellow Slytherins.

Snape soon came and started telling them about the importance of O.W.L.s. Draco sighed in boredom. Snape finished yapping about the O.W.L.s and he finally began the lesson. They were supposed to create the Drought of Peace a potion that could calm anxiety and cool agitation. They began creating the potion and Draco quickly made the potion, it was rather easy thanks to Draco's very focused eyes he never missed an ingredient.

Snape looked at Draco in astonishment. Draco was so focused on the potion that he didn't make a single mistake. This made Snape wonder what made him this way because the old Draco would have easily messed up like the rest of these sad saps. Snape saw the light silver vapor come out of Draco's caldron and was astonished on how fast Draco made it. The class soon ended and Snape finished it telling everyone to leave samples of the potion and assigning Homework.

Draco had a free period and spent it hanging out with the other Straw Hats. They had lunch and Draco did some training with his magic by jinxing Luffy's arm whenever it got close to his food. It pretty much ended with that. Draco went to his Defense against the Dark Arts class. Everyone was seated and the teacher Umbridge was looking at them with those toad like eyes of hers.

The class began and they had to say hi to the stupid teacher two times. She told them to put their wands away and that they we would be studying under a safe environment and that we should read our Deafens against the Dark Arts book for the rest of the class. Draco pretended to read the book as he had already read it. He noticed that Hermione's hand was up, but Umbridge tried not to notice. After awhile She called on Hermione. Hermione was saying that she had already read the entire book and said what we were supposed to learn. Umbridge replied saying that if they studied the theory hard enough they would get it right.

Then Potter started yammering about how Voldemort was alive and Umbridge started saying that it was all lies. Potter still said that Voldemort was alive and Umbridge kept denying it. In the end of class Harry earned himself a dentition and had to leave the class. The class soon ended.

Draco went to the Sunny to do his Homework and think about today. It was obvious that Umbridge was going to be a problem to him, the other Straw Hats, and the school. Draco just hoped that he could resist the temptation to kill the women.

* * *

**And that's it for this Chapter. Sorry if I didn't put much for the classes, I just didn't know what to put, but the events in the classes went the same in the book.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading the last chapter.**

**I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter or the idea for the story.**

* * *

Draco returned to the ship and did his homework. Not many people were on the ship. Zoro was training, Usopp Chopper, and Luffy were playing around, Robin was reading a book, and Franky was doing some repairs to the ship. The others were in the castle doing who knows what.

Draco finished his homework. He shivered a little, he couldn't help, but feel that he was being watched from inside the castle. The person looking at him were Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were staring at him through a window.

"Look at that dirty Slytherin thinking he's better than everyone else." Ron said in disgust.

"Ron he's just doing his homework." Hermione said.

"But I beat he's thinking it." Ron said as Hermione sighed.

"You're an idiot Ron." Hermione said.

Harry looked at his bickering friends in annoyance, the two were always bickering. Harry notice Ginny Weasly, Ron's younger sister coming towards them.

"Hello Ginny, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm doing fine." Ginny said as she looked at Ron and Hermione arguing. "What are they fighting this time?"

"It's about Malfoy." Harry said.

"They always fight, but I must say it's horrible having another snake back. Slimy git." Ginny said.

"What are you taking about Ginny, you haven't even meat Malfoy before." Harry said.

"I know, but he's a lying snake who should have died in that forest." Ginny said.

Harry sighed. Ron had corrupted Ginny by telling her all Slytherins were evil. Now she's completely convinced that every Slytherin is evil and shouldn't be alive.

"You know I think he's planning something." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that the dark lord just comeback and now Malfoy's back. He's obviously planning something." Ginny said.

"Yeah Ginny is probably right. It is way too strange." Ron said as he stopped arguing with Hermione.

"You could be right Ginny. We should spy on him to be sure." Harry said as he looked at Malfoy.

"Not you too, Harry. Maybe it's just a coincidence that he's here." Hermione said.

Harry wasn't listening to Hermione and was looking at Draco. Draco shivered again feeling like he was being watched. Mourning came and Draco decided to eat in ship today. Sanji woke up and made breakfast and Draco stabbed Luffys hand a couple times with his claws when he tried to eat his food. He went to class and they were pretty uneventful, just more preparing for the owls. Draco went to the Forbidden Forest for his Care of Magical Creatures class. He heard it was taught by Hagrid and thought it would be a perfect chance to ask him to come to the ship for some tea so he could apologize for his actions.

When he entered the Forbidden Forest he saw someone else was there, a woman. The woman confirmed herself to be Grubbly-Plank, a substitute teacher for Hagrid. This made Draco rather disappointed. They were studding about a creature called Bowtruckles, the teacher didn't say what they were Draco just knew because of the books. He raised his hand to answer, before Hermione could.

"Bowtruckles, they are tree guardians that live in wand trees." Draco said.

"Good, five points to Slytherin. Now what do they eat?" asked Grubbly-Plank. Draco quickly raised his hand and was called on.

"Fairy Eggs." he said. Hermione looked at Draco with anger, how the hell did he get so smart?

"Good work Mr. Malfoy, five points to Slytherin."

"Now all of you will team up with two people and sketch and label the Bowtruckles body parts." Once she said this everyone found their partner. Draco was stuck with Crabbe and Goyle. They went to the Bowtruckles, but they kept moving, but after a menacing glare from Draco the two creatures stayed still afraid of he might do to them. Draco finished about the time the class was over.

He was about head to the ship until he was stopped by his two former friends. The two ran up to him out of breath.

"What do you two want?" Draco asked not wanting to bothered with the two nimrods.

"We're thinking of playing a prank on Potter." Goyle said.

"Yeah, we're going to dress up as Death Eaters and scare him." Crabbe said.

"Do you want in?" asked Goyle.

"Well sorry guys I'm rather busy, so I can't." lied Draco. The two left and Draco heard an explosion in the castle. He looked up and saw falling pieces of bricks coming off the fourth floor. He went to the fourth floor and saw that there big holes on the floor. Draco kept following the wreak edge and saw Sanji and Zoro were fighting and some students were watching it.

A vain popped on Draco's head as he saw the two fight. Suddenly his leg muscles grew and ran to the two idiots, then his leg muscles returned to normal, but the muscles in his upper body grew. He grabbed them by their dace and slammed them two the floor.

"Oi, what is wrong with you idiots! Your destroying the castle!" Draco yelled with fury.

"Marimo, was in the way of me talking to the beautiful women." said Sanji

"You annoyed me Ero-Cook!" Zoro yelled.

"What on earth is going on here!" said a voice. The three turned their heads and saw Professor McGonagall and Snape coming too them. Draco quickly turned his muscles to normal.

"Aw, Professors, what are you doing here?"asked Draco.

"We came here because someone told use someone was fighting." Snape said.

"Well sorry Professors, it was these two idiots." Draco said gesturing to Sanji and Zoro who were still fighting.

"Can you two bakas stop fighting before you destroy more of the castle!" Draco said as he hit the two idiots.

"Wait, Mr. Malfoy they did this." asked Prof. McGonagall as she looked at the wreckage.

"Yes."

McGonagall was at a loss of words, but Snape wasn't.

"I would have expected you to control your crewmates Mr. Malfoy , seeing as you are the captain." said Snape.

"Professor I'm not the captain." Draco asked.

"Then who is?"

"Luffy, the gut wearing the straw hat." Draco said as he looked at the shock expressions of the two teachers.

"That idiot, he's your captain!" the two professors shouted out of shock.

The two kept their shock expressions for a few more seconds before turning back to normal.

"You are free to go Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said.

Draco nodded his head and turned to face his two crew members and threw them out off the fourth floor by one of the holes in the wall.

When they left McGonagall and Snape looked at each other. They had the same thought, the castle is going to be destroyed.

* * *

** So did you guys like this chapter. So will Harry and his friends spy on Draco and how. Will the castle be destroyed by the Straw Hats, probably. This is just the beginning of the Straw Hats madness. **

**Now if you're wondering how Draco's muscles grew bigger it's because when he was fighting CP9 Draco had a special Rumble Ball Chopper made him for his Devil Fruit that allowed him to expand his muscles and give him the combined strength of a tiger and he can also do other stuff with it that I don't want to give away. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading the last chapter.**

**I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter or the idea for the story.**

* * *

Draco went to the library to do his homework. During that time he couldn't help, but feel as if something was watching him. Every 3 minutes he would look around to see who was watching him, but found nothing.

Draco decided to leave the library and do his Homework at the ship. He could still feel the same presence. He decided to use his Haki to track down this presence, but before he could Draco heard the voices of two people.

"Quick Fred run!" yelled one of the voices.

"I'm trying George." said the other voice.

Draco turned his head and saw Fred and George Weasly running strait at and the three of them collided and hit the floor.

"What is wrong with you two!" yelled Draco.

"Running," said Fred or George.

"From," said George or Fred.

"Filch." said Fred or George.

"Why?!" asked Draco.

"We accidently,"

" blew up,"

"a room."

Draco sighed. "There's a empty room in the end of the floor, hide there."

The twins ran to the room Draco told them about. Filch than passed by yelling something about mini devils. When he left the floor the twins got out of the room and looked at Draco.

"Thank for," said George or Fred.

"the help," said Fred or George.

"mate!" said the twins in the same time.

"Don't mention it." said Draco as he sweat dropped.

"Any way, why did you help?" asked Fred or George.

"Do I really need a reason, I saw you guys were in some trouble so I helped." said Draco.

"Really that's strange." said George or Fred.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Well you're in Slytherin and we're in Gryffindor." said George or Fred.

"And we're supposed to hate each other, not help each other." said Fred or George.

Draco sighed. "I don't care about that. The rivalry between our two houses are stupid and childish and should have ended thousands of years ago."

Fred and George looked at Draco. They were surprised to hear that.

"Yeah, maybe your right." said George or Fred.

"Thanks. Now if you guys don't mind can you please tell me who's, it's kind of confusing?" asked Draco.

"I'm George." said Fred.

"And I'm Fred." said George.

"You know Draco your nothing like the person we used to know 4 years ago." said George.

"That's because I matured. I see the world in a different light now.' said Draco.

"That's pretty deep." said Fred.

"Thank you."

"Any way, see you later Draco. We have to go before Filch comes back." said George as the two twins left.

Draco smiled a little. He wasn't planning on meeting the twins, but he knew they were friends with Harry and hopefully they would tell him he was nice now.

Draco was about to go to the ship, but he stopped when he noticed Brook coming, he was talking to the ghost of Gryffindor, Nearly Headless Nick.

"Ah Brook your tails are so amusing." said Nick.

"Thank you Nick-san. It's a pleasure speaking with you." said Brook.

"Well thanks Brook. I need to leave now, but meet me again near Gryffindor tower." said Nick as he left.

"Oh Draco-san, hello." said Brook.

"Hello Brook. How are you doing?" asked Draco.

"I was just taking to some of the ghosts here." said Brook.

Draco smiled a little, Brook had been hanging out with the ghosts of the castle a lot lately. He said 'It's great taking to other dead people.'. The two decided to go to the ship together, but after three minutes were stopped by the old man.

"Ah, Draco there you are." said Dumbledore as he headed to the two pirates.

'What those he want.' thought Draco as the old man came to them. "Can I help you Professor?"

"Yes, you see Draco some of the teachers have told me that some of your crew mates have destroyed the 4th and 2nd floor."

"Well I know who's doing it, but I thought they only destroyed the fourth floor." said Draco.

"Somehow they were falling from the fourth floor and then they landed on the second floor. The entire 2nd floor is almost destroyed."

"Really, than what do you think I should do?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell them to stop."

"I'm afraid my words would be nothing, but dust in the wind. The only person they would listen to would be our captain Luffy."

"Really, then would you mind if I could have a meeting with your captain?" said Dumbledore. He didn't bother getting to know the crew, he would just bother them every day, so he had no idea how Luffy acted.

"Of course, Luffy is the smartest, quietest guy on the ship. He would be happy to have a meeting with you." said Draco having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Well that's good, I'll have I meeting with him in tomorrow in the afternoon." said Dumbledore as he left.

When he was gone and out of ear shout Draco and Brook laughed like crazy. Draco had a crazy smile on his face thinking what a massive headache Dumbledore would get when he met with Luffy. The two then started heading back to the ship again.

"Hey Luffy you have a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow." said Draco once he found Luffy. He was in the kitchen eating meat.

"Why?" asked Luffy while he stuffed his face with meat.

"Oh he just wants to take to you about meat." said Draco with a devious smile.

"WHAT, MEAT, WHERE." shouted Luffy.

"Yep, he knows how much you like meat. So he wants to show you a special trick to make meat taste even better." said Draco.

"What there's a way to make meat taste better!" shouted Luffy.

"Yeah, but he only wants you to know. So that's why he called the meeting." said Draco.

"Really, tell me Draco when is it, WHEN IS IT?!" asked Luffy.

"Tomorrow afternoon, but he won't tell you immediately. You have to keeping shouting the word meat really loud. Also you have to destroy his office and destroy the walls in the office, also you have to punch him in the face a couple times, but very lightly. Finally you can't tell him I told you this, it's supposed to be a secret." said Draco his evil smile growing bigger.

"Okay, but what if he doesn't tell me?" asked Luffy.

"Then you keep doing it each day until he tells you.' said Draco.

"Okay I'll go tomorrow!" said Luffy excitedly

Draco left the kitchen and was met by the stares of his crewmates.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Draco we understand what you're doing, but I don't think it's cruel enough." said Robin.

"Yeah you should have told Luffy to destroy half of the castle." said Franky laughing. They then all laughed. Dumbledore was really starting to get on their nerves, so seeing Luffy destroy his office was a way to get revenge.

Next day came and Draco's free period started. He was going to the ship to see the show because they had a perfect view of the office. When Draco reached the ship he saw a bunch of chairs. The others were already sitting down. Sanji was giving them snacks.

"Did I miss it?" asked Draco.

"Nope, it hasn't started yet." answered Usopp.

Draco used a spell so they could hear and watch what was happening in the office. After five minutes it started.

"Aw, Luffy my boy hello take a seat." said Dumbledore.

Luffy didn't sit down. He grabbed Dumbledore by the collar of his robes.

"Give me the secret of making meat taste better old man! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" screamed Luffy.

"Luffy, I have no idea what your taking about." said Dumbledore.

That's when Luffy started breaking the walls and was still yelling 'MEAT'.

"Please stop!" yelled Dumbledore.

Luffy didn't listen. "MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!"

Everyone on the Thousand Sunny were roaring with laughter.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. Poor Dumbledore now Luffy is going to keep destroying his office until he tells him the secret to make meat taste better. Well I hope you guys enjoy this and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter some major things will happen, I think. Well anyway enjoy it.**

**I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter or the idea for the story.**

The last couple of weeks were pretty uneventful. Luffy after a week of destroying Dumbledore's office stopped after he found out that it was a prank.

Draco was on the ship taking a nap in his tiger form. He had finished his homework and wanted to rest. He was woken up by the voice of the woman-toad Umbridge. She was yelling in inaudible words. After waking up and turning back to human form Draco saw that Umbridge was coming to the ship.

"Hello there Professor Umbridge what brings you here?" asked Robin.

"I'm here to tell you pirates that you are banded from entering the school." said Umbridge.

"What, why?" asked Usopp.

"You people have been destroying the castle and have been endangering the students. And because your captain's a moron that can't be negotiated with I am here to say that your banded from the castle." said Umbridge.

"Really last time I checked we didn't hurt any of the students or destroyed the castle that much." said Robin.

"That may be, but you might accidently hurt the students and we can't have that."

"You might be right, but this is just your order to us, I thought Dumbledore would bane us." said Nami.

"Well I have enough authority and respect to ban you." said Umbridge

"Well where pirates and we don't fallow your rules." said Draco.

"Well then I would have no choice to expel you Mr. Malfoy." said Umbridge.

"Actually Professor you can't really expel me for what my crew has done, I'm not the captain." said Draco.

Umbridge gave the Straw Hats a death glare and then left.

"Man she is so annoying." said Nami.

"I know, just think of how it feels to have to be in her class." said Draco.

The next few days paced rather quickly. The Straw Hats were having fun. Halloween soon came and most of the students were surprised that the Straw Hats didn't know what Halloween is. With a little help from Draco the Straw Hats were having the time of the lives. They were currently in the great hall telling the students ghost stories.

"And then the skeleton jumped from the bushes took out his head and yelled YOHOHOHOHO!" yelled Brook as he took his head out and laughed scaring a lot of the students.

The others laughed like hyenas as they heard the screams. All the houses were screaming from the story. Draco was roaring with laughter. He looked at the Slytherin table and saw his former friends Crabbe and Goyle looking at Usopp and Nami with dangerous looks. They took out their wands, Draco looked worried, he looked at Sanji who seemed to notice what Crabbe and Goyle were about to do. The two morons were about to fire their spells, but Draco and Sanji ran up to them. Draco turned to hybrid tiger form.

"Tiger Paw!" yelled Draco as he hit Goyle chest with his paw slamming him to a wall. Draco turned to Sanji who used Neck and slammed Crabbe into a wall. Draco immediately turned back to his human form, not wanting anyone to see him.

"What is wrong with you baka's attacking a defenseless woman." screamed Sanji.

"Why are you muggles in this school. You and the blood traitors should just leave." said Goyle.

"Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe what have you done?" asked Dumbledore his eyes twinkling like crazy and he was covered in bandages because of Luffy.

"We were showing these muggles who's boss." said Crabbe.

"Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle you have detention for attacking our guests." said McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall I think your forgetting something." said Umbridge.

"What is that, Professor Umbridge?" asked McGonagall.

"You should give detention to Mr. Malfoy for attacking a student." said Umbridge.

"But in our agreement with Mr. Malfoy and his crew if anyone was to attack them they would have the permission to attack the student that was attacking." said McGonagall.

"So you allow these pirates to attack our students?"

"No, only if the students attack them."

"What difference is there?"

"The difference is that Draco is still a student and shouldn't be given special treatment."

"Umbridge it was the negotiations we gave to the Straw Hats. There is no way to reverse it." said Dumbledore.

"Well I bet Fudge would be interested in hearing that Dumbledore allows his students to attack each other." said Umbridge as she left the Great Hall.

"Thank you Professor's." said Draco.

"You're welcome Mr. Malfoy. Let's go Minerva." said Dumbledore as they left the Great Hall quickly not wanting to deal with Luffy. 'What strength. I need to make those pirates go to my side.' thought Dumbledore.

The next couple of weeks passed by, but today would be really one eventful. Draco and the Straw Hats were eating breakfast in the Ravenclaw table. The owls soon came carrying male. The new issue of the Daily Prophet came and Nami gabbed it. She read the title and her jaw dropped.

"Guys look at this." said Nami. Everyone read the paper Dolores Umbridge was promoted as Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

"This has to be a bad dream." said Sanji as he read the passage.

"I can't believe that idiot Fudge turned her into a High Inquisitor." said Draco.

"What's a High Inquisitor?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy a High Inquisitor is someone who will observes the teachers and see if they are still fit to teach. Obviously she trying to fire the teachers and hire new one's that won't teach the student anything." said Usopp.

"And it will also mean she can make a lot of new rules that can make the students life miserable and that won't be SUUUPER." said Franky.

As the days past Draco saw Umbridge in his classes asking the teacher's questions and making unreasonable rules. She was also growing to be quite a nuisance to the Straw Hats telling them not to do things like stealing food, hurting the students and such. She wanted to make rules to stop them from doing this, but because they were from another world and pirates they didn't have to follow the rules.

Draco was also started to feel the strange presence more and more. He tried to use Haki to find what it was, but he was always interrupted by something. After feeling the weird presence another time Draco had enough using his Haki he was able to figure out who was following him.

"Potter get out of the invisibility cloak now." said Draco talking to the wall.

Draco looked at the wall a couple more seconds before he saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looking at him. Draco saw Harry put a piece of paper in his pocket.

"What the hell were you four thinking following me like that!" scolded Draco.

"Sorry Draco we didn't mean to follow you." said Hermione.

"That still doesn't answer mw question. Why were you guys following me?" asked Draco.

"We just wanted to know where you were going lately." lied Harry.

"What do you mean, I only come inside this castle to go to classes and to go to the library." said Draco not believing the lie.

"Well that answers your question then we will be leaving and we promise not to be following you anymore." said Ginny as the left. Draco looked at the group and sighed sadly.

"That was close." said Ron.

"What do you mean Ron he found out that we were following him." said Harry.

"I know, but it's a good thing he didn't know what we're really doing. All we have to do is keep a closer eye on him." said Ron.

"Have you three gone insane!" yelled Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"I mean how crazy you guys are, it's obvious that he's not up to anything so can we stop following him!" yelled Hermione as she left the trio muttering stuff like crazy people. Ron, Harry, and Ginny just looked at her.

Draco was on the Thousand Sunny thinking of what happened earlier. 'So they were following me, but why?' thought Draco.

Draco decided to walk around the castle, but while he did this he met Hermione who appeared to be waiting for him.

"Can I help you Hermione?" asked Draco.

"Draco remember what happened in castle a couple minutes ago when you found us it was a lie. We were following you because Harry, Ron, and Ginny think your planning something for the Dark Lord so we have been following you to see what you were doing." confessed Hermione.

"You guys thought I was planning something for the Dark Lord?" asked Draco a little hurt.

"Not me I thought you were just her by mistake, but the others thought you came back because of something else." said Hermione. Draco could tell she wasn't lying.

Draco sighed he knew that it would be hard to get these guys to like him, but it put a small smile in his face to know that Hermione at least thought he was good. "Don't worry about and thanks for telling me." said Draco as he left.

Over the past week Draco and the other Straw Hats noticed that a lot of the kids were excited about something. They were all whispering about then next Hogsmeade trip and about a place called the Hogshead or something. Luffy thought it was exciting and wanted to go. The day of the trip soon arrived and all the Straw Hats were ready to go. They went to the gates of Hogwarts were Professor McGonagall was waiting for the students.

"Why hello Mr. Malfoy. I'm surprised you and your crew are coming." said McGonagall.

"Oh you see Luffy wanted to go and whatever the captain says we have to do it." said Draco.

"Very well then, you and your crew can go stand by there." said McGonagall. The other students came and everyone went to Hogsmeade.

"Okay everyone our job is to follow Harry or find the Hogshead." said Draco. They waited in the back of the Hogshead as they saw student after student come. Once they saw that no more students had come Robin used her powers to listen in on the meeting and repeated everything they said. It turned out they wanted to create a secrete group so they could practice their Defense Against the Dark Arts spells. The other Straw Hats smirked.

They entered the Hogshead and everyone was shocked to see them. Everyone took their seats.

"What are you doing here?' asked Ron.

"We couldn't help, but over hear that you're going to make a Defense Against the Dark Arts group so you can practice your spells and we want to help." said Robin.

"And how can you help?" asked Ginny.

"When you wizards lose your wands your defenseless, but if you were trained to fight in close combat or if you were able to fight with swords or other weapons you can still fight." said Zoro.

"So we want to teach you guys to fight so you won't die." said Draco.

"How can we trust you?" asked Harry.

"Harry what happened in the past was a long time ago. Isn't it time we try to bury the hatchet." said Draco raising his hand.

"I still don't trust you Malfoy, but I will accept your help." said Harry who shook Draco's hand.

**And how did you like that. The students will be a lot more dangerous now so Umbridge watch out. Also to a certain guest that revived that the story of Draco's time in the OP world didn't give that much information, but do not worry I plan to make another story on the adventures Draco has with the Straw Hats in the OP world. It will start after this story or during the middle of this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter some major things will happen, I think. Well anyway enjoy it. Also here's a somewhat important change. I change Draco's clothing because I thought because he was in the New World he should have a different set of clothes.**

**He now wears a orange vest with a long sleeved black buttoned shirt underneath. His pants are silver and so are his shoes. He no longer has a cape, but the back side of his vest has a picture of a snake wrapped around a tigers claw.**

**I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter or the idea for the story.**

* * *

The Straw Hats were getting ready for the D.A. meeting in the Room of Requirement. As night fall came they left their ship and went to the castle, careful not to alert anybody of their presence. As they reached the seventh floor they saw Harry and the others were all ready there.

"So you came." said Harry.

"We promised we come and we came." said Luffy smiling.

"Anyway enough talking time to start the training." said Draco. "We will be divided into groups. Some of you will be trained by Harry to use your magic better, Chopper, Luffy, Sanji, and I will teach you guys how to fight in hand in hand combat, Usopp will teach you guys how to be snipers, Franky will teach you guys to create stuff like forts, weapons, and est. Robin will teach you to silently attack your opponent, Nami will teach you guys to steal wands and other stuff without being caught, and Brook and Zoro will teach you guys to fight with a sword. And in every meeting we will rotate."

"Hey who put you in charge?" asked Ron.

"No one put me in charge, Ron. I just divided everyone into small groups so we can all teach you guys equally and fairly." said Draco.

"I still don't understand why you are bossing us around." said Ron.

Draco just sighed. Ron was a complete moron. "Ron just shut up and let Draco do what he wants!" scolded Hermione. Draco smiled a little, at least she didn't judge him. Everyone went into groups as Draco told them. Draco faced his group roughly around ten students.

"Okay now as you all know that we might have to face the dark lord. The second you lose your wand your dead so we are going to teach you how to fight in hand to hand combat." said Draco.

"We're going to need you guys to build up some strength so we're going to start off with a few training exercises so everyone stretch and then do ten push up and ten sit ups." stated Draco. They continued doing this until everyone was getting used to it.

Usopp had given his class their own pair of sling shots and a pair of rocks.

"Okay the best way to become a good sniper is to have a good aim. As wizards and witches who aim with wands you already have a good aim and accuracy, but not good distance. So you guys are going to work on that by hitting these targets behind me from couple feet away." said Usopp. The targets behind him appeared and the students got to work, Many of them didn't hit the target and Usopp sighed this would take a lot of work.

Franky looked at his class with a grin while they tried not to look at him because he was wearing Speedos.

"Okay you bastards I will teach you how to make swords, forts, shields, and other stuff if we have to fight in the upcoming war. Now I will demonstrate how to make a shield out of ruble." said Franky as he made a shield under a second surprising his students.

"Now let me see what you can make without magic." said Franky. They immediately went to work, but they didn't know how to do it without magic. Eventually they did it, but very badly.

Robin looked at her class with a smile as some practice dummies were given to them by her hands.

"Hello there everyone I'll be teaching you the fine art of assignation." said Robin smiling as she scared her class. "Now the most efficient way to assonate your victim is by snapping their neck like so." she walked up to a dummy and snapped it's neck.

"The key to assignation is to strike fast and hard so your victim will not have time to retaliate." all the other students just looked at Robin shocked, but did what she said out of new bond fear.

Nami's class was confused as to where was Nami. She then appeared right in front of them shocking them.

"Okay everyone I'm here to teach you how to be a thief," said Nami. "If you wizards lose a wand your powerless so don't give your opponent that advantage, take their wands instead." said Nami as she took out a bad containing some wands. Her students tried to get their wands, but they were gone.

"Good now you fully understand what you're going to be taught here, but first I need a fee of 10 gallons!" said Nami as her students started to mumble something about a devil woman.

Brook and Zoro were passing there class some wooden swords. When they finished passing them out they went to the front of the class.

"Okay in here you will learn how to use a sword!" shouted Zoro."Using a sword isn't simple, each swords has its own height, weight, and such. You have to learn how to deal with this."

"All of you will be training how to swing a sword correctly and if you do that than you will be sparring each other got it, if you don't fallow my orders I will have your heads mounted on my wall!" barked Zoro everyone was scared and did what they were told.

"Zoro-san don't you think you were a little harsh." asked Brook with a sweat drop.

"Nah they need the motivation." said Zoro making Brook sweat drop more.

"Not that kind of motivation." mumbled Brook.

Harry watched the Straw Hats as they trained their students. He had to emit they're impressive.

"They're pretty good teacher right, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah." said Harry as he watched Draco help Neville do a correct push-up.

"You call that a sword swing do it right before I cut your head off!" yelled Zoro.

"Maybe not." said Harry as he watched Zoro threatening his students.

* * *

The DA meeting ended and everyone went to their rooms. The Straw Hats reached their ship and went to the kitchen to get some sake.

"Man those kids are hard to teach." said Franky.

"You're telling me I was hit by most of the rocks I gave to them." said Usopp who had a bunch of bumps on his head.

"Well no one said this was going to be easy." said Nami.

"Hey what are you guys taking about I thought it was great." said Luffy.

"That's because you left to go to the kitchen to get meat!" yelled Sanji as he kicked Luffy.

"Well these kids are normally use to using magic for fighting. It'll take them awhile to get used to fighting in close combat." stated Draco.

"Yeah, well it's not going to be too hard once they get the hang of it, right Zoro-san." said Brook he then noticed he was sleeping. "Wake up!"

* * *

"Man the Straw Hats really are scary." said Ron.

"I know I almost lost all my money from the devil woman called Nami." said a random Gryffindor.

"You call that scary. That guy named Zoro almost ,literally, cut my head off." said another Gryffindor.

"No the Nico Robin woman was really scary. She's sexy, but scary." said another Gryffindor.

Harry and Hermione just watched as the other Gryffindors talked about the DA meeting.

"So Harry what did you think about today's meeting?" asked Hermione.

"It was great. The Straw Hats maid most of us really strong in a matter of hours. With their help I think we can defeat Voldemort." said Harry.

"And what about Draco?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Malfoy was a real big help too."

"Told you." said Hermione with a smile.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter and slow updates. I've just been so busy and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer.**


End file.
